Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure of an optical transceiver which is inserted into a cage of a host device. The optical transceiver includes a slide member which slides along a case. When the slide member slides along the case, the slide member pushes out an engagement piece using a protrusion on its side to be disengaged from the engagement piece of the cage of the host device.